Un Pequeño Problema
by Gina LD
Summary: Danny presenta un severo caso de hipo ¿cómo logrará quitarselo? un oneshoot muy loco.


_Los personajes de Danny Phantom son propiedad de Butch Hartman._

**Un pequeño problema.**

Un día Danny y Sam esperaban a Tucker para hacer un trabajo de la escuela, fastidiados de esperar decidieron empezar.

Sam: Y… ¿sobre que hablaremos?

Danny: No (_hip_) lo sé.

Sam¿Qué te pasa?

Danny: no (_hip_) se, desde (_hip_) hace rato (_hip_) que tengo (_hip_) hipo y no se (_hip_) me quita.

Sam: porqué no vas con tu mamá, quizás te de algo para que se te quite.

Danny: buena (_hip_) idea.

Danny sale y va a buscar a su mamá, la encuentra en la cocina.

Danny: oye ma (_hip_) má ¿no sabes (_hip_) que quita el hipo?

Maddie: pues creo que comer te ayudará, ven come algo.

Rato, pero mucho, mucho, mucho rato después…

Maddie¿se te quitó?

Danny: (con una mano en el estomago) (_hip_) No (_hip_) pero ¿me da (_hip_) rías un poco (_hip_) de postre?

Maddie: solo tengo gelatina.

Danny: ahh eso me recuerda una canción. (Cantando) _A ella le gusta la gelatina__Dale mas gelatina…_

Maddie: ya, ya, mejor anda con tu padre, él quizás tenga algo que te ayude… está en el laboratorio.

Pensando que quizás sea una mala idea Danny se dirige con su padre que estaba "pescando" fantasmas con la caña de pescar Fenton.

Danny: Papá¿no (_hip_) tendrás algo que (_hip_) quite el (_hip_) hipo? Desde ha (_hip_) ce mucho tiempo que (_hip_) no se me qui(_hip_) ta

Jack: (asustado) ¡¡¡Es hipo fantasmal!!!

Danny: (se siente un poco asustado porque su padre podría darle algo que lo lastime gracias a sus poderes) No papá, es (_hip_) uno normal.

Jack: (calmado) a veces tomando agua se quita.

Un rato después… Danny regresa con su papá.

Danny: no se (_hip_) me quitó y (_hip_) eso que me to (_hip_) mé tres garrafones (_hip_) de agua.

Jack: bueno quizás era para quitar otra cosa.

Y sin, mas siguió con su pesca fantasmal. Danny mejor fue para su habitación cuando Tucker entra.

Tucker: Danny¿qué te pasó¿Por qué tienes esa barrigota?

Danny: (triste) me dio (_hip_) hipo y no (_hip_) se me quita (_hip_) y pues mi (_hip_) mamá me dijo (_hip_) que coma y (_hip_) mi papá di (_hip_)jo que (_hip_) tomara agua así (_hip_) que me tomé (_hip_) tres garrafones (_hip_) de agua.

Tucker: Danny el hipo se quita tomando un POCO de agua.

Sam: (bajando las escaleras) (a Tucker) hasta llega, su majestad ah y ¿Danny se te quitó el hipo?

Danny negó con la cabeza.

Tucker: ahora que recuerdo, mi abuela dijo que se quita con un susto.

Sam y Danny lo miran con cara de _bromeas ¿verdad?_

Sam: Tucker, Danny es un fantasma ¿como esperas asustarlo?

El sentido fantasma de Danny se activa.

Danny: lo (_hip_) que (_hip_) me fal (_hip_)taba un (_hip_) fantas (_hip_)ma.

Tucker: antes de que te vayas te voy a asustar, ven.

Tucker lo mete en el armario y se encierra con Danny. Sam eleva los ojos al cielo en un suspiro. De pronto se oye el grito de Danny. Tuck abre la puerta y se ve a un Danny agazapado y temblando.

Sam¿que le hiciste?

Tucker: (cruzado de brazos) simple, le mostré el número de fantasmas que mi computadora rastreó.

Tucker le muestra la pantalla a Sam. Ella grita. 99, 785,632 y número subiendo.

Tucker: (riendo) no en realidad es el número de veces que he respirado desde que cree el programa.

Danny: (enojado) y me asuste solo por eso, Tucker con eso no se juega…

Tucker: pero te quitó el hipo ¿no?

Danny: (sonriente) Tienes razón. Un segundo y ¿porqué se activó mi sentido de fantasma?

Jack: (saliendo del laboratorio con un pez fantasma) miren atrapé uno… ¿podemos almorzarlo?

Sam: creo que tendrás un delicioso almuerzo hoy.

Danny hace un gesto de asco. Y Sam y Tucker comienzan a reír.

**FIN**

¡Hola! Este es un Oneshoot que mi hermanito escribió. Esta un poco gracioso. Le pregunté si podía publicarlo y el me dio el permiso así que aquí esta. Los remedios que se mencionó son muy comunes aquí donde vivo pero no precisamente son efectivos XD.

Y ya me voy (_hip_) porque creo que (_hip_) ya me dio (_hip_) hipo. XDDD

Nos leemos. Violet.


End file.
